Let Her Go
by galaxydefender4life
Summary: A one-shot in Chad's point of view on the Season 2 finale. How Chad Dylan Cooper reacts to her song, What To Do. Will he let her go, away from his life?


**A/N: This is my first story on FanFiction. No Channy. As much as I loved those two together, this goes along with the real story line, so they don't get back together. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

I walked in as she started her song. Her amazing voice swept through me. I already knew she was a talented singer and a guitarist, but I had never had the chance to listen to her closely. As I listened, the meaning of the words kicked in. _Tell me what to do about you_. I settled in place, and turned in place to give her my full attention._ I already know I can see in your eyes when you're selling the truth_. I bobbed my head to the rhythm of the song. _Cuz it's been a long time coming so where you running to?_ She glanced my way and noticed me. her guitar playing faltered, and a moment later, so did her voice. C_uz it's... been... a long time coming... this way... so where... you running to_. She apologized to the crowd and saying she couldn't, she walked off the stage. She handed her guitar to the waitress/neighbor. I couldn't help myself. I put my hood down and called after her. "S-sonny!" Her two friends, Grady and Nico, and the waitress turned around to look at me. The waitress asked the chubby blond friend, Grady, to hold her tray, as she ran after Sonny, guitar in hand. I started after her, but, Tawni stopped me with a hand, as Grady yelled, "I love ye!" in a Scottish accent after the waitress.

"Let her go, Chad." she said, the nicest I had ever heard her.

I brushed her off, and with a sigh, I walked out of the Patio. I zipped open my hoodie to reach in for the rose meant for Sonny. I realized I had screwed up. Badly. If I hadn't let my ego get to me, everything would be okay. I looked up from the sidewalk and found that I had reached Sonny's apartment subconsciously. I looked up at her window, and dropped the rose at the stairs. What made Sonny stop? Was it me? She had been looking at me when the song had stopped. As I walked, the lyrics of the song repeated in my head over and over. _Tell me what to do about you._ The _you_ could have been me, but I wasn't sure. _I already know I can see in your eyes when you're selling the truth. _Sonny _could_ always tell, when I was telling the truth. And the last time she broke up with me, she had told me that I was naive- that she knew I tried to make things better, and she knew I wasn't lying, but I needed to take care of my ego. _Cuz it's been a long time coming. _Maybe she had anticipated our break-up. _So where you running to? _I wasn't quite sure what that line meant. Maybe I was reading to deeply into her words.

I found my way to my house, one way or another. It was an apartment, as I had moved out of my parents' home a while ago. I sank onto my bed and buried my face in my hands. _What had I done?_ This was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life. I had let the only girl I had ever loved get away from me. I had never even had the time to properly tell her I had loved her. My hands were wet. I brought my head up to see that I was crying. _Impossible_. Chad Dylan Cooper did not cry. Yet here I was, tears slipping out my eyes. Right there and then, I made myself a promise. I would do my best to get over that girl. The girl who had the power to drive me to tears. The girl I loved. I would let her go. Sonny Monroe did not give second chances, but she had given _me_ another before. She had said no more chances, which meant I would not get a third chance. Like someone great had said, "If you love something, set it free. if it comes, back its yours. if it doesnt, it was never yours." I would set her free. Let her go. Until the day she came back, if she ever would, I would try to forget her. I would let her go.

* * *

The next day, I was on my phone, texting Blondie. She told me that Sonny had killed the performance last night. I was passing the _So Random_ set, on my way from Sonny's dressing room, as I had dropped off a few of her things. Someone bumped into me, and I looked up. _Sonny. _"I- I'm not looking for anything. Just... Walking."

"Yeah, uh, me too!" she responded.

"Well, I, uh, heard you really killed it at the patio last night," I said, as I put my hands in my pockets.

"As a matter of fact, I did," she said smugly, as she waved around a couple of bills.

"Well, uh, sorry I wasn't there to see it."

Her smile faded, as she said, "Maybe... it's for the best."

"Maybe... so I, uh, guess I'll see you around, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll see you around, Chad."

With a small smile and a tilt of the head, I said, "Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

As I walked away from her, I could feel her gaze on me for a moment before looking away. I looked back to see her turn around, and I could faintly her singing. As I listened more closely, I could hear the song from yesterday. _Tell me what to do about you. I already know I can see in your eyes when you're selling the truth._

I was letting her go.


End file.
